Well, This is Nice
by Quarentined
Summary: Rhydian can't remember exactly what it feels like to be sad and lonely. Maddy thinks of this as a victory. A series of unconnected Maddy/Rhydian one shots and drabbles. Fluff.
1. Breakfast

**Rhydian makes Maddy breakfast... we don't actually see breakfast ok sorry**

* * *

When he pushes the doors open slowly, he peeks into the bedroom to look for her first; the only visible part of her is the massive tangle of brown hair poking out from underneath the sheets, and when she rolls onto her side, her leg slips off of the bed and towards the floor. He smiles at the sight, standing still for a few moments before she makes an unintelligible noise; Rhydian moves over to the bed, climbing across the mattress precariously until he's draped over the shadow of her body under the sheets.

She makes another noise, turning her head to the side, bleary eyes prying open to slits. "Rhydian?" Her voice rasps in creaky disuse and she lifts a hand to tug at the mane of hair coiling from her head, her features cinching slightly at the sun pouring over his shoulder. There's something he finds endearing about the sight of Maddy freshly risen; a few months ago, he might've admitted that it was because it was all new then, the surprise of waking up next to her. But now, there's just something he finds beautiful about her natural, dishevelled state.

He ducks his head down to kiss her on the nose, watching her expression scrunch even further, before a smile blooms on her lips.

"Stay in bed," he says, lifting a hand to brush her hair out of her face, a minor attempt to her hair behind her ear.

Maddy presses her face back into their pillows, and yawns until her jaw ticks. "Why do I have to stay in bed?" She slides up slightly, curling close to his body but more awake, glancing around the room. "Is it a surprise?"

Rhydian's nervous laughter tips her off more than anything else, but she doesn't call him out on it, not quite yet. He shifts beside her, rubbing the back of his neck before nudging her gently.

"No reason. I just thought maybe you'd like to relax a little."

She props herself onto her elbows, hands shifting under her chin, and hair falling down her back; beautiful, far too beautiful for the likes of him. Rhydian grins at her before he moves in to mould his mouth against hers, intent to partially distract and partially show his affection.

"Who says I wanna relax?" She mumbles, leaning forward to keep his lips smooth against hers before he pulls away, still grinning. He slips his hands underneath the bend of her arms at her chin, rolls her onto her back with his hands sturdy at her sides.

Maddy grins up at him, twisting underneath him and pulling her leg up to rest at his hip. He pulls a few strands of hair away from her face before laying a path of kisses from her forehead down the side of her jaw and into her neck, listening as she dissolves into giggles.

"I say," he breathes into the side of her face and she laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That, and the kitchen is a little…out of order."

At this, she quirks a brow, but Rhydian feigns slight innocence.

"What did you do, Morris?"

"Nothing," he grins, kisses her on the mouth, "nothing that you need to know about, anyway." Her brow furrows and Maddy starts to retort, but Rhydian drops a flurry of kisses across her nose and cheeks until she's batting him away, laughing and tangling her legs in the sheets.

"The things I do for you," he adds, even with her curious gaze levelled at him, he doesn't reveal the exact nature of his disastrous plans, but he's sure it'll make plenty of an entertaining story for her later.

* * *

**Hoping to make this a one-shot series :) Review please guys, ily all.**


	2. Patience

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Please feel free to send me prompts via PM. I need inspiration :) **

* * *

"Now isn't the best time, Maddy," Rhydian grits, jamming his shoulder into the door and swearing to God that he'll get her back for forcing this frantic embarrassment onto him—he'll get her back for the cramp settling across his straining shoulder blades, too.

Yeah. He'll extract revenge once he manages to shimmy into some actual clothes.

"Why not?" his best friend's accent rings through the sturdy (but never sturdy enough) barrier of the door. Normally, Rhydian adores that voice, be it raised in temper or softened by tenderness, or even soured by teasing. But in this instance, it is the last thing he wants to hear, because it means she still hasn't left.

Rhydian flushes, a burning trail that swoops from his forehead all the way to the base of his neck, and mumbles something incoherent and not at all enlightening. It's stupid, but he doesn't want her to know that she nearly caught him in a towel, dripping and fresh out of the shower, right before he managed to stumble forward and brace the door shut with his body weight.

"What?!" Irritation strings its way through Maddy's voice—hah! As if she has the right to be pissed. She's not the one cornered in her own home with nothing but a damp, flimsy scrap of fabric hooked around her hips.

The imagery is enough to have the scrap of fabric fastened around Rhydian's hips shifting across an abrupt inconvenience, and, fuck, he really can't let her in now. "Can't you come back later, Mads?" His voice comes out constricted, breathless.

"No, I can't." The door rattles with the force of her pushing. "This project need to be in by tomorrow and we are nowhere near-"

"Can't it even wait five fucking minutes?" he bellows, at his wit's end.

"Don't—you—use—that—tone—with—me—Rhydian-Morris!" Each shrill word is punctuated by Maddy heaving her weight into the door, and between his shortening temper and his frantic grip on the towel, Rhydian loses his bearings, stumbles back from the door, and pants in frustration as Maddy finally gets what she wanted.

"Now, listen here you little—oh." Maddy's wrath, all bristling hair and twisted lips, putters out as her eyes adjust to the reality of a slumped, snarling Rhydian… whose towel has pooled around his ankles.

The flush in Maddy's cheeks deepens, shifts from rage to what he thinks might be embarrassment, or…

"You know what," she stammers, the stack of papers limp in the grip of her fingers, "it can wait. Yeah." Her eyes are glued to the space between Rhydian's legs, and he is too exhausted—or too petty—to cover himself. "Yeah. I'll. Just—be going now. Yeah."

Rhydian props his hands on his hips, humiliation subsumed by a nasty sense of satisfaction. "Sure about that? We could always have an in-depth discussion about the relations between France and Britain in the 17th century."

Maddy makes a sound that calls to mind a dying moose lion and stumbles out of his room, trailing a litany of curses in her wake.

"Knock first," Rhydian mumbles, and scoops up the discarded towel.

* * *

**Review please guys! :L**


	3. Acrobatics

**Future fic :') Their daughter's name is just something I liked and I didn't want it to be particularly cringey name so... yeah. No they aren't married - simply because I'd imagine Maddy rolling her eyes and declaring that marriage is just an excuse for narcissism. Ten points if you understood that reference.**

* * *

Maddy tries not to laugh when she looks up at the bedroom door as her boyfriend walks in, their daughter tucked underneath his arm like some sort of parcel. She only sets aside the laptop on her thighs, flicks strands of brown hair away from her eyes, and quirks an eyebrow.

"Your daughter is trying to break her neck," Rhydian grumbles as he drops the little girl onto their bed. She promptly bounces her way over to Maddy, crawling into her lap before looking up at her mother.

"I'm just trying to be an acrobat, Mummy," Ella shoots back, her arms folded over her chest in a mimicry of her father's.

It's comical; the young girl is the spitting image of Maddy, with lightly tanned skin and wide eyes, bright smile and high nose, and straight brown hair. But her eyes are the same blue as Rhydian's, and with her arms folded and her lips forced into a frown, she looks just like him.

"She tried to backflip off of her bed."

"I put pillows on the floor!" She hollers, standing in Maddy's lap. The wolfblood curls an arm around her daughter's waist and laughs as she presses her cheek to her back. From around her small frame, she can see the beginnings of an exasperated defeat on her boyfriend's face.

She nudges Ella forward a little. "Being an acrobat is dangerous, Ella. No more flips, okay?" Maddy holds her hand up when the little girl turns, her mouth open to protest. "Daddy's just jealous that he has no acrobatic skill," she crinkles her nose at her daughter and grabs at her sides; Ella yells happily and jumps away from her mother's hands.

"Sorry you are not a acrobat, Daddy," Ella starts, but Rhydian rolls his eyes with a snort.

"Not an acrobat?" It takes Rhydian only a few moments to prove his point, but it's more than enough entertainment for Maddy. The wolfblood pivots his feet around, balancing on his hands as he twirls his legs in a windmill, and then pulls his body up with his feet pointed in the air until he's steady on two hands against the floor. He clatters to the ground shortly after, but Maddy can sense the energy coming off of their daughter.

She can't help but burst out into laughter when Ella leaps off the bed and tackles her father in the stomach, watching the two of them land in a tangle of limbs on the floor. Maddy moves to lean over the edge of the bed, catching their daughter climbing over her father's chest and Rhydian wheezing slightly in an attempt to catch his breath.

"No more acrobatics!" Maddy announces, a small laugh gurgling in the back of her throat, "both of you!"

* * *

**Thank you to the anon who sent me prompts - they seem to be mini fics in themselves aha. Slightly confused about Prompt 5... I have my own interpretation but some clarification would be nice :) But they are amazing amazing prompts, thanks very much - they will be done at some point hopefully - but I'm in the middle of GCSE's! **

**Reviews are awesome thanks everyone :)**


	4. Camera

**So this is a prompt from an anonymous review :P**

**Prompt 4: Rhydian knows other guys find Maddie attractive. They liked the mischievous gleam in her eye, the saucy tilt of her lips, and the tight, curve-displaying clothes from her "Gaga" stage; or very friendly (fit and leggy) girl-next-door vibe that she radiated on days close to the full moon. But he found her most attractive when it was just her and the camera. (Maddy, he whispered, trying not to startle her. Hmm? She distractedly muttered, still focused on getting the right shot. He let his gaze travel her form before meeting her eyes. A light dust of rose appeared on her cheeks before she quickly looked away, coughing distractedly. Yeah? She said softly, looking into his eyes. You know I love you right? A shy smile graced her features.**

**100% sure the prompt was written better than my fic. Ah well.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

He hears the other guys talk in the changing rooms. Usually the topic is football and rugby but recently, more often than not, the conversation always reverts back to girls.

Usually, he does his absolute best to tune out Liam's high praise of Amelia Pearce's bum or Jimi's graphic descriptions of his latest conquest.

Usually, the short discussions never mentioned anyone he bothered to know or care about.

"Did you see Maddy Smith today? She's not bad is she?"

"Never thought she'd get out that ugly duckling stage."

"10/10 for those legs."

Rhydian clenched his fists tightly and mentally calculated how quick it would be to kill all of them with his bare hands. Tom glanced at him nervously and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder as if to say, 'I know mate. I know.'

He didn't really though does he? Rhydian and Maddy were a couple in every sense of the word. Except he'd never actually asked her to be his girlfriend specifically and whilst they spent almost every moment they could together, he doesn't think he's ever told her she's beautiful. The thought strikes him that he has failed in this aspect as an almost boyfriend.

Maddy had filled out nicely in recent times. It was now common knowledge that guys liked the mischievous gleam in her eye, the saucy tilt of her lips, and the now, the tight, curve-displaying clothes she sometimes wore. And Rhydian knew it too. Maddy, though petite, is slim and fit and when it came close to the full moon (three days from now) she became especially attractive to males in the vicinity, overflowing with energy and sparkle in her eye, she was extra playful and darling to him.

He hurriedly stuffs his PE kit into his locker and runs out to meet Maddy in the woods so she could take some shots of the wildlife. Rhydian briefly wonders if one day they will have an actual date.

* * *

"You're beautiful." The words stumble uncertainly off his tongue, like he wishes he could take them back before he's really even spoken them. But it's too late, they're already floating on the open air between them, and Maddy isn't certain if she's heard right.

"What?" she croaks, quietly incredulous, and she lowers her camera. She fumbles with it, almost dropping it. Her pulse goes hot and tight in her throat. She shifts around on the grass, glances at Rhydian where he hunches next to her.

"Nothing—" He shakes his head, shaggy chunks of blonde hair swaying "Never mind. Doesn't matter."

Maddy curls her fingers, stares in front of her. The badger she'd tried to capture had long scurried away because Rhydian, awkward and lovely ... her best friend…should not be calling her beautiful. She has no makeup on, her hair piled on top of her head more than carelessly and these clothes were designed for hiking and getting muddy. Not to goad friends into calling her _beautiful_.

Maybe the stress and exhaustion of upcoming exams has finally caught up to her, has rendered her delusional.

"It must matter," she rasps, fiddling with her camera. "If you said it in the first place." Unless he never said anything, in which case, she needs to stop forcing her delusions on other people.

In the sunlight, she can see his blue eyes spark a little, and he blushes - a rare occurrence. "You're…" He angles his body, too, scoots over until his knees brush her thighs. "You're…I just, the light…made your skin and eyes look really pretty, I mean I knew you were pretty because you're... but... it made me want to tell you that you're …"

Rhydian doesn't know how to talk, she's learned that much, not unless he's shouting or ranting. He doesn't know how to pick his words, how to form them into coherency.

"I'm…?" He doesn't know how to communicate, but she needs to hear it again, needs to confirm that she's not delusional or crazy or stupid for hoping that this boy thinks she's beautiful—

He cups her face in his hands, coaxes her down to eye level. Her bottom lands on the ground with a dull thunk, her face tips up to his.

"Beautiful," he husks, thumbing her cheekbones. "So beautiful."

She's going to cry.

His mouth touches hers.

Just his bottom lip touching her upper one. Just a graze of dry, chapped skin.

But then Maddy angles her jaw, deepens the contact. He sighs, and slides his tongue along hers. He holds her face, draws their mouths tighter together, till she can taste his pulse and breathe in his air.

It's not as if she needs a boy to think she's beautiful. She doesn't. She doesn't particularly want it, either.

But, to hear it from Rhydian, so bad with words, so wonderful...

It makes her heart tremble, and tip over.

"I love you," he whispers, when they part for breath and he rests his forehead against hers. "You know that right?"

She laughs a little and nods.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Reviews are love (And I need love ok I had one review for the last chapter :'( toodles**


	5. Sincerity

**Originally this was going to be inspired by Prompt 1 by Treme. Then I changed my mind. oops.**

**To Treme: I'm very glad you enjoyed my response to your prompt though reading back it is riddled with mistakes. Your compliments as well as your prompts are exceptional.**

**To anyone who has not yet realised - these are ****_unconnected _****drabbles and one-shots.**

**AU, contains some Rhydian/Jana at the beginning but obviously Maddy/Rhydian endgame.**

* * *

"I love you," Jana admits, her voice animated, her eyes sincere for once as she lays her head against Rhydian's shoulder.

He actually doesn't know what to say that, even though he's twenty years old and is supposed to know how to respond to things like this. He waits for the myths and legends to become reality; for that warm feeling to blossom in his chest and for peace to run slick through his veins and change him into a man that is no better, but wants to be better.

But it doesn't come, which only adds to the young wolfblood's perplexity, so Rhydian kisses her instead, and even though he knows that this isn't something that can be forged or faked or covered up, he tries anyway.

Rhydian asks as many appropriate people he can think of in an attempt to rid himself of the guilt that grows steadily in his chest. Even though he forced out an, I love you too, the other day, it didn't feel right, didn't sit right on his skin, but Jana was pretty and a semi-good person and liked him and cared about him, therefore he saw no justification to his waning feelings.

It takes a good month for him to pluck up the courage to seek Maddy's advice on this matter, which is ridiculous in itself, since she is his greatest friend. But being her best friend didn't change the fact that the subject of her and Dean was still a little sore, even though it had been months since they went their own ways, but the she wolf is the only one he can think of who could possibly understand.

She's the only one who ever understands.

Maddy takes her time to reply, a good few minutes passing as she collects her thoughts, brown eyes blinking down as she threw more bread into the duck pond, and Rhydian waits with his heart in his throat, expecting her to tell him that he's being silly and that it (lovelovelove) will seep into his words eventually.

She is too beautiful to ignore as she looks down into her lap, dark lashes fluttering with thought, long, dark hair swept over a shoulder, and Rhydian can't shake the thought of her being the saddest angel he's ever seen.

"When Dean told me he loved me, I cried in the bathroom for an hour," Maddy said into her lap, shame working itself between the pauses of her words, and her brows finally furrow with proper emotion as she shakes her head lightly, eyes flicking between his blue ones and off into the distance.

"I don't know much about love, Rhydian," she admitted slowly, and their line of vision suddenly connects, suddenly clicks together like a puzzle. "But I know it's not supposed to feel like that."

All thoughts of Jana leave as the wolfblood drowns in eyes that aren't even looking at him, replaced by the single thought that, she deserves better than this.

…

He breaks up with Jana a month or so later.

…

"Do you want to go to dinner?" Rhydian asks, and even he's surprised by how casual it sounds as the soft words leave his pink lips.

Maddy blinks up at him even though she's in the middle of a sentence in her essay, and he thinks it's cute, the way that the normally confident wolfblood was almost speechless. "Do you want me to call Shannon and Tom...?"

"I mean just me and you." Rhydian corrects quietly.

A beat passes, she blinks again, and even though her words are tentative, her expression concerned and wonderfully confused, her eyes light up for the first time in such a long time, and Rhydian was right - this isn't something that can be forged or faked or covered up.

He stops trying to.

"What, like…like a date?"

He pauses, looks down, looks up, nods.

…

Four hours later, for the first time in years, Maddy laughs properly - with dimples and little snorts and twinkling eyes that never leave the wolfblood across the table from her.

She's only just turned eighteen, but she asks herself, maybe this is what it's (lovelovelove) supposed to feel like.

…

Those myths and legends, there's truth to them, you know.

The next time Rhydian says 'I love you', though to a different girl, at a different time, in a different way, it feels good, untainted and pure and vulnerable and good, the way it's meant to be, the way it was designed to be, and when Maddy says it back, mumbled into his neck like a confession, it takes everything in Rhydian to not marry her, then and there.

* * *

**Review please, ily all!**


End file.
